linkinparkfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Burn It Down
Burn It Down es una cancion interpretada por Linkin Park, que sera incluida en el quinto album del grupo: Living Things. La cancion fue producia por Rick Rubin junto a Mike Shinoda, y escrita por los mismos integrantes del grupo. Criticas Burn It Down recibió críticas favorables por parte de numerosos críticos de música. Un crítico de la revista Rolling Stone, dijo que la canción exhibe la 'llamada y respuesta' entre Shinoda y Bennington, todo en ritmos electrónicos. Rick Florino, de Artistdirect, le dio un puntaje perfecto de cinco estrellas, y nombró a la canción uno de los temas más incendiarios de 2012, también dijo: "Burn It Down", sin duda tiene sus momentos fuertes. Anne Erickson, de Loudwire, dijo que la canción: tiene un ritmo pesado, robótico y un gancho de sintetizador bastante amplio que le da "espesor y filo" a la pista, asimismo elogio la voz de Bennington y Shinoda, al comentar que la canción está llena de ritmos tenues, riffs y raps, envueltos en un mar de atmósfera electrónica. Video Musical thumb|300px|rightEl rodaje del video musical de Burn It Down se llevó a cabo en Los Ángeles, California, durante los meses marzo y abril de 2012. En marzo de 2012, David Farrell, integrante de Linkin Park, anuncio a través de Twitter que Joe Hahn seria el director del video. A principios de abril, Warner Bros. Records notifico que el mismo día en que se lanzaría el sencillo, se publicaría un video con la lírica de la canción. En una entrevista, Bennington describió el set del video musical como un pod electrónico, lleno de cables y alambres, también declaro que el video contaba con numerosos efectos especiales. Bennington incluso señalo que Hahn había empujado a la banda para crear el video. Burn It Down se utilizó en un reclame para promocionar los Playoffs de la NBA 2012 en el canal TNT, el cual mostraba avances del video musical. El estreno oficial fue el 24 de mayo de 2012 en la cadena MTV. El video musical de Burn It Down recibió elogios de los críticos. Perri Tomkiewicz de Billboard comentó que: Aunque el video carezca de cualquier argumento coherente o narrativo, este video poco convencional se centra en imágenes sintéticas, mostrando solamente a la banda en una habitación cargada eléctricamente. Al finalizar añadió, el video es simple pero impactante. Mark Graham de VH1 comparó el video con el de Waiting for the End y declaro que: El video es una delicia visual. Al igual que en "Waiting for the End", es muy futurista en su ambiente en general. A su vez dijo: Parece estar inspirado en el trabajo de H. R. Giger en la película Alien, hay una combinación innegable de lo orgánico y lo mecánico en el presente entorno en el que la banda se lleva a cabo. James Montgomery de MTV dijo que es un video llevado al límite absoluto. También comentó: Cuando los integrantes de la banda estallan en llamas, no puedes dejar de preguntarte si terminan en una combustión espontanea. Childers Chad de Loudwire describió el vídeo como: Una actuación no muy estándar con los miembros de la banda en una habitación sofocante, llena de luz y energía que sólo se intensifica a medida que avanza el vídeo. El video obtuvo el puesto numero 42 en la lista YouTube 100. Letra thumb||The cycle repeated as explosions broke in the sky all that I needed was the one thing I couldn't find And you were there at the turn Waiting to let me know We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground The colors conflicted as the flames climbed into the clouds I wanted to fix this / but couldn't stop from tearing it down And you were caught at the turn caught in the burning glow And I was there at the turn Waiting to let you know You told me yes / You held me high And I believed when you told that lie I played that soldier / You played king And struck me down when I kissed that ring You lost that right / to hold that crown I built you up but you let me down so when you fall / I'll take my turn and fan the flames as your blazes burn